Tenth Doctor
The Doctor was a Time Lord of Gallifrey. Considered a renegade amount his people, he traveled across space and time going on various adventures to right the wrongs done by others. Generally, he takes a companion with him, but after a battle with his arch-enemies the Daleks at the Medusa Cascade, he has traveled alone. Biography The Ninth Doctor absorbed the Time Vortex from inside his companion Rose Tyler and put it back into the Heart of the TARDIS. After this, the forces began to destroy every cell in his body. He regenerated for the ninth time to save his life. The Doctor had dematerialized the TARDIS from Satellite 5, intending to fulfill his promise to take Rose to the planet Barcelona in the year 5006. With Rose suffering an emotional crisis over his sudden change, however, the Doctor instead headed back to the Powell Estate in London on Christmas Eve 2006 after convincing her of his identity by reminding her of the first thing he said to her: "Run". Before he could complete the landing, he began to suffer adverse effects from the violence of his physical change and experienced manic hyperactivity. He accelerated the TARDIS and it crash-landed. He staggered out, dazedly wished Jackie and Mickey a merry Christmas and fell into a coma. He snapped out of it briefly to save Mickey and the Tyler's from a killer Christmas tree, but the stress of waking up too soon made matters worse, and he collapsed again. When the TARDIS was taken aboard a Sycorax spaceship on Christmas morning, the Doctor awoke with the help of some tea. He stopped the Sycorax leader's blood control of one third of humanity. The Doctor challenged the leader over the fate of Earth. In a sword fight, the Sycorax leader chopped off the Doctor's hand, but because he was still in the first fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle, the Doctor grew a new hand and killed him. When the Sycorax fled, Prime Minister Harriet Jones ordered Torchwood to destroy the ship. The angry Doctor spoke some words into her aide's ear to bring about Jones' premature downfall. The Doctor and Rose embarked on more adventures together through time and space. They went to New Earth and were summoned to the New New York Hospital by the Face of Boe. While there, he stopped the Sisters of Plenitude, who were creating humans and infecting them with every disease. Rose was possessed by Cassandra, who was trying to extend her life, but the Doctor eventually convinced Cassandra to "end it". They took a trip to 1879 Scotland, where the Doctor protected Queen Victoria from further assassination attempts. The Brethren took over Torchwood House, and intended to use the bite of the wolf to put the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform on the British throne. Inside Torchwood House, the Doctor used Prince Albert's Koh-i-Noor diamond with the Light chamber designed by Sir George MacLeish, the house's former owner, to destroy the werewolf Host, before its bite was passed on. As a reward, the Doctor was knighted "Sir Doctor of TARDIS" and Rose was knighted "Dame Rose of the Powell Estate". They were also banished from the British Empire, since their blasé attitude to danger unnerved the Queen. The Doctor also inadvertently inspired Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute, dedicated to defending Britain from the alien threat, particularly him. In 2007, Mickey brought the Doctor and Rose to Deffry Vale High School, which had had suspiciously high exam results and UFO sightings. The Doctor went undercover as physics teacher John Smith. The Doctor reunited with Sarah Jane Smith and K9 Mark III while the two investigated the school. He learnt that the oil used to boost the children's intelligence was Krillitane oil, and the Krillitanes were using the children's minds to construct the Skasis Paradigm, a computation that could rebuild the fabric of the universe. When the Doctor refused this temptation, K9 sacrificed his life to blow up the Krillitanes with their toxic oil. On Sarah Jane's suggestion, the Doctor allowed Mickey to accompany him and Rose on their travels. Sarah Jane, who refused to continue travelling with the Doctor, had a new K9 model built by him. The Doctor, Rose and Mickey traveled to the SS Madame de Pompadour in the 51st century, where they found the crew's organs were taken as "parts" by the repair droids after the ship was damaged. The droids created time windows to find the ship's namesake Reinette when she was what they considered "complete" as the final "part". While investigating this, the Doctor traveled throughout Reinette's life inside these time windows fighting the droids throughout 18th century France. When the droids found the "complete" Madame de Pompadour, the Doctor broke through the time window to the court of Versailles in 1758, shattering the connection to the ship and stranding the droids. Without purpose, the droids shut down. Reinette had taken a fireplace, which due to being disconnected, retained its link to the SS Madame de Pompadour. The Doctor tried traveling back through the fireplace for Reinette to see the stars, but the loose connection to the time window meant she had already died when he returned six years later from her perspective. On a parallel Earth, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey witnessed the birth of the Cybermen of that world. The adventure ended with Mickey deciding to stay in the parallel universe, leaving Rose and the Doctor to continue their travels together. The Doctor and Rose planned to see an Elvis concert, donning outfits of the 1950s and riding a scooter out of the TARDIS. However, they accidentally ended up in England, 2 June, 1953, where the Wire was planning to steal the essences and faces of everyone watching the coronation 0f Queen Elizabeth II on television. Rose fell victim to the Wire, but during the coronation the Doctor defeated the Wire, restoring the faces of its victims. The Doctor and Rose traveled to the planet of Krop Tor, an impossible planet that orbited the black hole K37 Gem 5, inhabited by Sanctuary Base 6. The humans of Sanctuary Base 6 had journeyed to Krop Tor to discover the source of power emanating from the planet's core, which was allowing the planet to orbit the black hole without falling in. In the base, the Beast had been terrorizing the explorers on the surface and possessing their servants, the Ood. The Doctor and a crew member of Sanctuary Base 6 named Ida Scott, descended into the core of the planet to explore and discovered a pit which had started opening. The Doctor descended into the pit alone. On the bottom, he found himself face-to-face with the Beast's mindless body. The Doctor trapped the Beast by imprisoning its body and the rest in the black hole, while Rose had its mind, which had possessed the base's archaeologist Toby Zed, ejected from the Sanctuary Base 6 rocket at around the same time. The Doctor TARDIS by accident, allowing him to rescue Rose and the surviving humans of the base from the black hole. When Elton Pope upset Rose's mother, the Doctor and Rose confronted him and helped him defeat the Abzorbaloff. He and Rose traveled to 2012 to see the London Olympics. He met a girl named Chloe Webber who had been possessed by a lone Isolus. Chloe was trapping other children from her street in drawings to stop the Isolus from feeling lonely. After briefly being trapped in a drawing himself, along with the TARDIS, the Doctor ran with the Olympic torch to the stadium, lit the Olympic flame, and then reunited with Rose. When the Doctor and Rose returned to 2007 London, they found that the entire planet was being visited by beings believed to be ghosts. The Doctor tracked the signal to Torchwood Tower and was subsequently taken prisoner by the Torchwood Institute. He strongly opposed their use of "ghost shifts" for a power source, as it was ripping a hole between parallel worlds which increased in size with every iteration. The original tear was caused by "the Sphere", an object the Doctor identified as a Void Ship. Later, three computer technicians who were secretly under the control of Cybermen restarted the ghost shift. This led to the ghosts, who were actually Cybermen, coming through from the parallel world where the Doctor and Rose had left Mickey. As the Cyberman invasion of Earth began, the Void Ship opened, revealing the Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks with a Genesis Ark. The Genesis Ark was Time Lord technology, a prison ship containing millions of Daleks captured by the Time Lords. In order to save both dimensions from annihilation and defeat the Daleks and Cybermen, the Doctor decided to open the Void. This opening would suck anything covered in "Void stuff" into it. Realizing that himself, Rose and the others were also covered in Void stuff, the Doctor sent Rose, against her will, to the parallel world, along with Mickey, Pete Tyler and her mother, where they all would be safe from the Void. However, Rose returned, refusing to leave the Doctor and knowing that in making her choice she would never see her family again. Together, they opened the Void, and the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked in. The plan initially went smoothly, until Rose's lever malfunctioned, threatening to halt the process. Rose managed to secure the lever, but couldn't hold on and was almost sucked into the Void. However, Rose was saved at the last second by her parallel father and taken back across to the parallel universe, separating her from the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose were able to meet one last time on Dårlig Ulv Stranden in Norway. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in orbit around a supernova for enough power to project an image through the last gap between the universes to say goodbye. Rose was able to confirm her love for the Doctor to him, but the Doctor was cut off before he could tell her he loved her too. Whilst he was grieving over Rose, a bride named Donna Noble was pulled inside the TARDIS during her wedding ceremony to Lance Bennett. While taking Donna back to the ceremony on Christmas Eve, 2007, the Doctor discovered the involvement of the Empress of the Racnoss. He found her attempting to use Huon particles embedded in Donna and Lance to revive the Empress' Racnoss offspring, who lay in stasis at the core of the Earth. The Doctor flooded the chamber with all of the River Thames, but was unable to save Lance. The British military finished off the Empress' Webstar. Largely because of the Doctor's merciless treatment of them, Donna decided not to travel with him and left after advising the Doctor to "find someone". Some time after meeting Donna, the Doctor, traveling alone, landed on the Slough of the Disjointed Planets, an area of space populated by warlike races renowned for their brutal conflicts. There he encountered the dying War Keeper, the ancient controller of the population of the Disjointed Planets. To find a worthy successor, the War Keeper scanned the Doctor's mind for the identity and location of the greatest leader of the cosmos, and chose Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. The old soldier, now retired and in his late seventies, found himself transported to the Slough to receive the position, but refused to accept the role. As an alternative, the War Keeper chose Mike Yates, but accidentally summoned another, far less capable man with the same name. Rivals of the dying War Keeper infiltrated his helpers before his death and passed onto the other Mike Yates the Keeper's control device, the Warkeeper's Crown. With the weak-minded, wrong Yates under control of the Crown, and with the wrong Yates in turn in control of the numerous forces of the Disjointed Planets, the deceased War Keeper's rivals planned to control the conflicts. The controlled Yates transported himself back to his home on Earth, along with many Orcs, Hawks, and other creatures. The Doctor and the Brigadier, with an army of Brigadier-clones the Doctor created with technology at the Slough, returned to the Earth to defeat the demon hordes and free Yates from the Crown's control. During this time, the Mike Yates whom the Doctor and the Brigadier knew of old witnessed the conflict. With the danger passed, the Doctor and the Brigadier, still and ever the best of friends, re-lived their old glories, and said their good-byes, although the Brigadier expected to see his old friend once more. While investigating a set of plasma coils, the Doctor checked himself into Royal Hope Hospital in 2008, where he met Martha Jones. The hospital was H2O scooped onto the Moon by the Judoon. The Doctor tricked the Plasmavore Florence Finnegan into absorbing his blood, and the Judoon, identifying Finnegan as an alien murderer, executed her. When Martha revived the blood-starved Doctor, he unplugged Finnegan's overloading MRI machine, which was set to kill half of the Earth, and the hospital returned to London. The same day, Martha accepted an invitation to travel in the TARDIS. They arrived in London in 1599 to meet William Shakespeare. Shakespeare had been manipulated by the Carrionites to use the power of words of Love's Labour's Won to bring an army of them out of the Deep Darkness at the premiere of his play in the Globe Theatre. At the climax, he was aided by the Doctor and Martha to use his own words to banish them, along with the scripts to Love's Labour's Won back to the Darkness. After the performance, Queen Elizabeth I arrived at the Globe Theatre and ordered her men to kill her sworn enemy, even though the Doctor hadn't met her yet. Despite initially demanding that Martha would only go on one trip, the Doctor stretched the definition to further trips before returning her home. In 5,000,000,053, the Doctor searched for Martha, who was taken to the New New York Motorway's fast lane. Novice Hame took the Doctor to what was left of the Senate to help the Face of Boe open up the Motorway, freeing Martha from the Macra. After the Face of Boe sacrificed his own life, he uttered his final words to the Doctor and Martha, "You are not alone". The Doctor talked to Martha about the Last Great Time War and how he thought the Face of Boe was wrong. In 1930 New York City, the Doctor and Martha investigated kidnappings from Hooverville, where humans were taken to the sewers, where they were either turned into pig slaves or taken to the Cult of Skaro's Final Experiment. In the sewers, the Doctor discovered the Experiment, which began with Dalek Sec becoming a human-Dalek hybrid. Dalek Sec was deposed by the rest of the Cult for his attempt to work with the Doctor to give the kidnapped humans human survival instinct instead of making them full Daleks. The Doctor climbed to the top of the Empire State Building and got in the way of the solar flare that powered the Experiment. He added Time Lord morality to the hybrids. Due to this morality, the Daleks fought the hybrids; Daleks Sec, Jast and Thay and the hybrids all died, and Dalek Caan underwent another emergency temporal shift. Soon after, Martha and the Doctor put an end to the work of mad Professor Richard Lazarus, and following that helped save a spaceship from plummeting into a sun. Later, the Doctor hid from the Family of Blood, aliens who wanted his Time Lord body. He used a Chameleon Arch to transform himself mentally and physically into a human school teacher named John Smith, completely hiding his Time Lord self so that his alter ego had no recollection of the Doctor. John Smith fell in love, much to the disappointment of Martha, with the matron of the school, Joan Redfern. However, the Doctor was forced to retake his Time Lord body to save the Earth from destruction, and sought suitable punishment for the Family of Blood. The Doctor and Martha traveled to 2007 to investigate strange disappearances at an old abandoned house. They were transported back in time to 1969 by aliens in the form of stone angels who fed off their potential energy. Using information given to him by Sally Sparrow prior to the incident, he left messages for Sally in the future to bring the TARDIS back to 1969. In Cardiff, the Doctor "refueled" the TARDIS using the Cardiff Space-Time Rift. Captain Jack Harkness jumped onto and clung to the exterior of the TARDIS, hitching a ride to the planet Malcassairo in the extremely far distant future. On Malcassairo, the Doctor found Professor Yana, who was actually his most fearsome nemesis, the Master. The Master had been made human by another Chameleon Arch, but when Martha questioned his old fob watch, he opened it and became the Master again. After being shot by Professor Yana's assistant, Chantho, and facing imminent regeneration, the Master locked himself inside the Doctor's TARDIS and despite the pleas of his fellow Time Lord, hijacked the ship and escaped, leaving the Doctor, Jack and Martha to die at the hands of the Futurekind. They were able to escape to 2008 when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to repair Jack's broken vortex manipulator. Under the human name of Harold Saxon, the Master became Prime Minister of Great Britain and invited an army of Toclafane to invade the world. He imprisoned the Doctor for a year, during which time he used his laser screwdriver to artificially age the Doctor nine hundred years, turning him into a small creature. The Master was later defeated by manipulation of his Archangel Network to the Doctor's own advantage. The Doctor displayed great powers during this period, using the psychic energy of the Earth's people, who had been told by Martha to think of the Doctor at a specific moment. He restored his young appearance and used the psychic energy to grant himself almost god-like abilities. After disarming the Master, he forgave him. The Master threatened to self-destruct his war fleet and take the Earth with him, but the Doctor knew that doing so would require the Master to sacrifice himself, which he couldn't do. The Master reluctantly surrendered and the Doctor reversed time, trapping the Toclafane at the end of the Universe and reversing the Master's control over Earth. Subsequently, the Doctor decided to rehabilitate the Master, planning to keep him a prisoner aboard the TARDIS. The Master was shot by his human wife, Lucy Saxon, who sought revenge for his cruel treatment of her. At the thought of becoming the Doctor's captive, the Master refused to regenerate and died for, supposedly, the final time in the arms of the Doctor, thus leaving the Doctor truly the last Time Lord in existence. Following the events of the Year That Never Was, Martha left the Doctor, believing that she needed to live her own life and be with her family. Her family had been tortured at the hands of the Master and Martha felt partly responsible for their suffering. Almost from their first encounter, Martha had fallen in love with the Doctor. However, she knew that her love was unrequited and that he only saw Rose when he looked at her. Martha explained this to the Doctor and they parted amicably. Shortly after Martha left, the Doctor accidentally crashed his TARDIS with that of his fifth incarnation. He was able to use his memory of the event from when he was in his fifth incarnation to separate the TARDISes. However, before the tenth Doctor could turn the TARDIS' shields back on, the spaceship Titanic crashed in through the walls. After fixing the damage to his TARDIS, the Doctor transported it inside the ship, where he decided to join the party. He quickly made a new friend, Astrid Peth, on board the Titanic. When the ship's owner, Max Capricorn, had a meteor shower purposely crash into the Titanic, the Doctor attempted to save the passengers. He could only save Astrid by transforming her into a being of light, but managed to save three other people. The Doctor stopped the Titanic from crashing into Earth. Additionally, he refused to allow the ship's tour guide Mr Copper to travel with him, though Mr Copper had accidentally had more than enough credit to get by for the first time in his life. Following the incident, the Doctor set out on his own once again. While investigating Adipose Industries, the Doctor was reunited with Donna Noble, who finally accepted his invitation to travel with him. With the help of Donna, he used two Adipose Pill Necklaces to prevent a million Londoners from being killed and their organs and skeletons converted into Adipose. The Doctor tried to save the life of Matron Cofelia, the foster mother to the few thousand Adipose that made it through before the birthing stopped, but the Adipose First Family's ship dropped her as it took aboard the incomplete harvest of Adipose. The Doctor and Donna were both quick to rule out the possibility of a romantic involvement, making their companionship dynamically different from those of Rose and Martha. The Doctor and Donna traveled to 79, where they were forced to cause the eruption of Mount Vesuvius and the destruction of Pompeii to avert world domination and conversion of all of humanity by the Pyroviles. The Doctor saved a family from being killed in the eruption per Donna's request. In 4126, the Doctor learned that the Ood of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire were actually slaves instead of servants and helped free them by opening the field blocking the Ood Brain, the "third element" of Oodkind's minds. After this, Ood Sigma foretold that his song would end soon. Martha phoned to the Doctor to call him back to UNIT in 2009, to investigate 52 simultaneous ATMOS-related deaths across the Earth. He discovered the Sontarans were working with Luke Rattigan to create ATMOS. The sezerfine gas started being emitted from ATMOS-equipped cars across the Earth to be used to breed more Sontarans for the war against the Rutans. The Doctor built an Atmospheric Converter to ignite the atmosphere, destroying the gas. The Sontarans' next plan was to simply conquer Earth. Rattigan, having been betrayed by the Sontarans, sacrificed his life, swapping places with the Doctor at the last minute to destroy the flagship with the converter. Directly following this, the TARDIS transported the Doctor, Donna and Martha to the planet Messaline in the year 6012, where his DNA was stolen and replicated to produce Jenny, his biological daughter, which due to a paradox was what brought her to Messaline to begin with. Initially critical of the girl due to her predilection for violence, the Doctor came to love her. The Doctor activated the Source, a terraforming device that had become a subject of mythology. Messaline became inhabitable and the war between humans and Hath on the planet ended. The Doctor mourned Jenny's "death" at the hands of General Cobb. He overcame his desire for revenge, however, in order to help found a new society on the planet. Martha returned to her fiance Tom Milligan, as she had been taken there by mistake. The Doctor was part of a murder mystery in Eddison Manor in 1926. He learned that Arnold Golightly, who had recently discovered his Vespiform upbringing, was turned into a murderer when the Firestone telepathically connected Agatha Christie to Golightly. When Donna threw the Firestone into a lake, the connection caused temporary amnesia in Christie, and the Doctor dropped her off in the Harrogate Hotel. Professor River Song called the Doctor to the Library in the 51st century. River claimed to know the Doctor from his future, and owned a newer sonic screwdriver. The Library was under attack by Vashta Nerada. While attempting to teleport Donna safely to the TARDIS, she ended up "saved" inside the Library's core. River knew the Doctor's real name, gaining his trust. She sacrificed herself to boost the Library's memory, returning the 4000 people who were saved in the Library's core a century earlier as well as Donna. The Doctor, inspired by her faith in him, saved River Song by preserving her data ghost that his future self placed in the sonic screwdriver in the core's virtual reality. The Doctor and Donna later visited the leisure planet Midnight. Donna stayed at the leisure palace whilst the Doctor took a four-hour ride on the Crusader 50 bus to the Sapphire Waterfall. The bus was attacked by an unknown entity which possessed one of the passengers, Sky Silvestry and eventually appeared to pass into the Doctor, inciting mass hysteria among the other passengers. Before the creature could trick the passengers into throwing out the Doctor, Sky was dragged out into the Xtonic sunlight by the bus' hostess, who realised that Sky was stealing the Doctor's voice, and the creature departed, its plans defeated. The Doctor and Donna visited the Chinese-influenced planet of Shan Shen. While Donna had her fortune told, a member of the Trickster's Brigade created an alternate universe around her, one in which Donna never met the Doctor. In this alternate universe she met Rose Tyler, who told her two words to tell the Doctor. After Donna corrected the universe, she was able to tell the Doctor: "Bad Wolf"; it meant the end of the universe. The Doctor rushed back to Earth. He found that everything was normal, but when they re-entered the TARDIS, the planet was gone. Finding no clue as to its location he went to the Shadow Proclamation and learned twenty-seven planets had been stolen. With the cooperation of Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Martha Jones, Mr Smith and Rose Tyler, his Children of Time, he was contacted. He locked onto the location of the Earth by following the trail of the Tandocca Scale left by the missing Earth as well as the Children of Time's signal. After talking with his friends and Davros, who had been saved by Dalek Caan from the Last Great Time War, he landed on Earth. While talking to Donna, she pointed out Rose was behind him. The two began to run towards each other. A Dalek emerged from the shadows and fired at him before being destroyed by a teleporting Jack Harkness. It was only a glancing blow, but was enough to mortally wound him. The Doctor was taken back into the TARDIS, where he began to regenerate. Using his nearby severed hand, the Doctor used the regeneration to heal himself, but not to regenerate into a new form. The TARDIS was taken on board the Dalek Crucible where the Doctor, Rose and Jack were captured. Donna was locked inside the TARDIS, which was sent to be destroyed. As a result of this, a new Doctor was born from his severed hand when Donna touched it. The meta-crisis made Donna part-Time Lord, becoming the DoctorDonna of the Ood prophecy. DoctorDonna disabled the planet powered Reality bomb to stop Davros from destroying the entire universe and then the three Doctors sent the planets back to their original time and space. The Doctor was horrified by the actions of the new Doctor, who had wiped out the last remaining members of the Dalek race knowing they had the numbers to take the universe by force, and knew he was too dangerous to keep unsupervised. As the Doctor's companions fled to safety in the TARDIS, the Doctor offered to save Davros and Caan. Davros refused, hatefully denouncing the Doctor as "The Destroyer of Worlds", while Caan predicted that one of the Doctor's companions would perish. The Children of Time used the TARDIS to tow Earth back to its original point in time and space. The Doctor said his goodbyes to Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack and Mickey before he left the new Doctor in a parallel world, hoping Rose and he would be able to help each other. The new Doctor was able to tell Rose that he loved her and they kissed. Upon returning to his own universe, the Doctor was forced to remove all of Donna's Time Lord abilities and memories of travelling with him, as they would have killed her because her human body couldn't handle it. He returned Donna to her mother and grandfather, and told them they would have to make sure she never remembered him. The Doctor was then left to travel on, alone and saddened. Es'Cartrss of the Tactire, an inhabitant of Callufrax Minor, had been stuck on the Crucible and was unable to return home before the Doctors returned the planets. He escaped to the TARDIS where he attempted to take over the Doctor's mind, but his link with the TARDIS forced them both into the Matrix. The Doctor had the stronger mind and took control, killing Es'Cartrss. Family *Jenny - Daughter *Meta-Crisis Doctor - Brother *Donna Noble - Meta-Crisis Genetic Link Personality This incarnation was very cheerful, charismatic and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, even when in danger. While previous incarnations intentionally flouted social conventions, the tenth incarnation was genuinely shocked when he was rude or uncouth. He frequently got into trouble because of his vast sense of superiority. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. This was mostly because so few species knew of his or the Time Lords' existence. The tenth incarnation retained and even exceeded his last incarnation's capacity for righteous anger, particularly when Rose was threatened or at risk. When driven by anger or justice, he would act without hesitation to strike down those who opposed him, causing the downfall of Harriet Jones for, as he saw it, mass murder. There was an undeniable shadow cast over his jollity at these times, and a ruthless, almost arrogant personality, almost eerie to behold. While he had resolved much of the survivor's guilt felt previously, the Doctor had begun to feel his age. Beneath his youthful veneer and outward playfulness was a very old man who had seen many terrible things. He felt a deep loneliness. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered. Sarah Jane Smith tried to comfort him by saying that although he acted like a lonely man he had the biggest family in the world. She was referring to the many companions the Doctor had picked up on his travels. The Doctor is less forgiving when his patience reaches its limits. This incarnation had a very forgiving nature. He offered to help Dalek Caan even though he had committed genocide. He also forgave the Master for all the atrocities he committed while ruling the Earth. These acts included turning his TARDIS into a paradox machine, torturing his companions for pleasure and turning him into an incredibly ancient man. However when his patience reached its limit his enemies got no second chance, as he said shortly after defeating the leader of the Sycorax. When he ran from the Family of Blood, he was showing them mercy, saving them from his rage. When they continued to hunt him, killing innocent people and separating him from his love interest, Joan Redfern, the Doctor lost his temper and gave each member of the Family of Blood an eternal punishment, fulfilling their wish for immortality in a twisted way. Donna would later link this mercy to his traveling with Martha. The Doctor agreed with this assessment. The Doctor had a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. When he failed to save Astrid, he kicked a teleport, screaming. Having seen so much destruction he felt driven to prevent it where possible. River Song thought that if he lost this trait, the universe would become a darker place. On their first meeting, Donna Noble noted the reason the Doctor required so many companions was to keep him from succumbing to his darker urges. After losing Donna to a meta-crisis, the Doctor chose to no longer take on companions to avoid getting his heart broken again. This time spent alone ultimately resulted in his succumbing to those darker urges and breaking the laws of time to satisfy his ego. The tenth incarnation engaged in romantic situations far more frequently than his predecessors. Having traveled with her since early in his ninth incarnation, the tenth Doctor fell in love with Rose Tyler and was heartbroken by her loss. However he never actually stated his feelings for Rose. In the end it was the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor that revealed the Doctor's feelings for her and since the Meta-Crisis Doctor was almost identical to the original Doctor, albeit a bit more violent and with some of Donna Noble's personality traits, as well as the fact that he possessed all of the original Doctor's memories, it is almost certain that the original Doctor felt the same way. Others tried to engage him romantically, including Madame de Pompadour, Joan Redfern, Martha Jones, Astrid Peth, River Song and Christina de Souza. The Doctor reciprocated all of those except Martha, Christina and River, whose relationship was supposedly unknown to him. This incarnation refused to take up a weapon against an enemy. While previous incarnations had, the tenth incarnation would not, repeatedly refusing even when offered one by UNIT while attacking the Sontarans. Davros mentioned his refusal to take up a gun, but pointed out that he turned his companions into weapons. This incarnation always attempted to solve a situation without violence. He tried to settle a dispute with the Sycorax without killing the leader, until the leader betrayed his promise. He banished the Sycorax from Earth with the message that it was defended. He was angered when Torchwood destroyed the ship afterwards. The Doctor also tried to help the Dalek survivors in New York find a new world for themselves rather than fight to the death. He almost succeeded until the Daleks turned against Dalek Sec. Even when only Dalek Caan was left, he tried to find a peaceful solution. He also tried to get the Sontarans to leave peacefully after their plan was foiled, but they refused. Luke Rattigan killed them in place of the Doctor. This incarnation had a great respect for humanity, as well as a great desire to protect it, often noting their importance. Some of this may have been due to the influence of his companions. Other information Skills and abilities He generally carries with him a sonic screwdriver of his own making. He also carries with him psychic paper that allows him to show the user whatever he wanted with a single thought. He also knows how to do various types of martial arts but is still partial to Venusian Aikido which he learned in his first or second regeneration. He tends to run away from battles instead of fighting them head on.